


Mistake

by Dramatical_yaoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Body Horror, M/M, Rape, im sorry, no beta we die like men, noncon, sidon eats link alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi
Summary: Swimming was a relaxing experience for link, but distraction and night swimming never go well together.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dramatical_yaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/gifts).



> look it was an experiment, a practice.  
> my beta ran for the hills.  
> im not even sorry for this piece of shit.  
> nor do i know how to use this site at all.  
> hi im a new writer lemmi jus write some vore for you all.  
> enjoy.

Sand.  
Slipping between my toes as I slowly stroll my way along the beachfront, the evening sun glaring down on me. Blinding red rays guiding my way towards the rushing waters, beaconing me ever closer. The cold waters licking at my toes bought me out of my musings, away from racing thoughts and into the present.  
The castle loomed from behind, weighing heavily on my conscience. The stresses from daytime seeping into my mind. Now is not the time for this. This is my time, my escape. Taking one last glance at my belongings piled on the sand, I set out for the deeper waters.  
Step by step, I make my way deeper, relishing in the cool waters lapping at my skin. Sighing as the chill seeped into my weary muscles, numbing me to my core. I took one last look back at the castle, at my home. I then continued deeper into my relaxation, the stinging cold numbing me to any and all distractions.  
I swam and swam, exhausting myself as I sank into a deep meditative state. Enjoying the peace of the exercise, the quiet of my surroundings. Moving farther and farther away in my distracted state. Salt filed my senses as I submerged myself, pushing on through the current; slicing my own path through the icy waves.  
A sharp sting threw me out of my meditation, causing me to jolt as the sting burned up my lower leg, flaring from its source.  
_‘My heel’_  
I thought, as I flailed in the water to raise my foot AND tread water all at the same time. Seeing a thin trail of blood through the murky waters. The murky depths were too dark to see so I continued, not noticing how far away I had floated, where the current surrounding me had taken me while I was otherwise occupied.  
_If only I had noticed…_  
*  
Becoming more and more weary, I spied a flat expanse of stone in the distance, almost submerged at the surface, it was perfect for a quick rest under the twilight sky. Dragging myself along the uneven surface I lay there on my back, my feet in the water as I gazed at the stars. Unbeknownst to me, my injured heel had begun to sluggishly bleed again, nicked by the jagged rock underneath. The moon was full, glowing down on me from above as I shut my eyes to the brightness.  
The trail dragged along the currents, swirling through the waters for sensitive olfactory senses to detect. Something shifted. The hunt has begun.  
Unaware, I lay prone on the rock; dozing lightly. My body relaxing as much as it could atop the sharp rock. The restless waters roared around me, shifting with a motion that was not there previously. Opening my eyes I saw a flash of red dart by.  
Gasping, my eyes widened, my breath shortening as I pulled my body inwards. My whole body atop the rock and out of the water as I saw more and more red. It was everywhere. Dashing here and there as it circled round and round. Coming ever closer to my rocky haven. The ocean churning with each flash of red.  
Gasping for air, I huddled in the centre; trembling with fear. I had nothing to defend myself with, no sword or bow could match the sheer speed of the beast as it closed in on me. My naked skin gave no protection for the viciousness sure to befall me.  
Its _prey._  
The waters churned with anger as the beast sliced through the furious waves. It’s so close now. He’s coming for me. It’s too dark, it’s too fast, and I have nothing. There is no room for combat, no weapons to rely on. If he doesn’t grow tired I am done for.  
_I’m so sorry, Zelda._  
A clawed hand reached for the rock, rising from the dark depths with its scarlet webbing stretched wide, large angry claws glossy in the moonlight. Hooking onto the rock, another hand reached for the surface, webbed appendage hooking onto the stone with its partner.  
_Somethings coming._  
The water roared as the beast pulled itself above the surface. All I could do was stare.  
It-he? He was… _beautiful_. Scarlet hair slicked down his back, blending into scaled temples, deep ruby scales spreading along defined cheekbones, down the neck and along his torso. The tanned skin dark and sparse as scales dominated his frame. Long gills flared along the sides of his chest. Looking farther down yielded no more results, the scales continuing down into the water at his hips. I looked back up at his face, and froze. Luminous yellow eyes locked onto mine, slitted pupils dilating as they glared; aggression seeping from every pore of his being. I flicked my gaze down, remembering my previous fears. He opened his mouth, revealing several rows of sharp teeth; his jaws widening to open so wide I could see down his throat. The crest on his brow glowing with unbridled rage as he roared, the force of the sound knocking me off balance.  
I scrambled back, nicking my skin at every contact with the stone where I slid my drying and weary body. My hair swinging into my face, blinding me. Forgetting to breathe as I watched him heave his body forward, making way for a massive tail to swing onto the rocks, using the momentum to propel himself towards me. He reached with one hand and grabbed my injured ankle, sinking his claws deep into my torn flesh. He used his hold to pull me to him, his claws sinking deeper and deeper into flesh, blood seeping from the torn skin. Pain flared from every laceration, shooting up my leg into my core. Fear and pain pulsing within my soul, clouding my senses as I was dragged closer and closer to my end. Pain lanced up my back, skin tearing, and blood seeping.  
The smell seemed to excite him more, his pupils dilating till nothing remained but black, a deep soulless black that I couldn’t help but stare into as I was pulled helplessly towards him.  
A growl reached my numbed brain, twitching my ears as a grunt followed. Fire sank into my shoulder as I was pinned to the ground. He was above me now, looming over my prone form. My body flaring with fiery pain. I choked out a sob, my breath stuttering as tears finally left my eyes.  
_This is it._  
My right arm numbing as he lacerated through every sinew, uselessly lying at my side. He tore his hand away, blood spraying out. He opened his jaws and stretched out his tongue, licking and laving his tongue over his webbing, and along his claws. Closing his eyes in bliss as he tasted me.  
I closed my eyes, praying for a swift end. An end I knew now was impossible. His arousal was plain to see, his face flushed in lust. Nostrils flared as he glutted himself on the blood he had harvested. He lowered his face to my sluggishly bleeding shoulder, laving his tongue over the gore he had left behind. Grunting in pleasure he sank his teeth in deep, tearing through flesh with ease, suckling on my blood before tearing away a chunk of muscle when he raised himself back up. Blood dripping down his chin as he chewed, relishing in his mouthful before noisily swallowing.  
Fingers clawing into stone, nails snapping as I scrabbled for purchase. Pain, fiery heat burning through my shoulder; throat straining from pointless shouts.  
Razor sharp claws trailed down my chest, carving through flesh as they travelled, down into my abdomen. They sank deeper, digging deep into my stomach. Pulling back out, he lapped at his hand, drool dripping down from his hungry tongue. Said hungry tongue moving down to lap at the punctures left behind.  
The wet, slick muscle travelled lower and lower. Lapping at skin with its harsh, abrasive surface. Pausing briefly at my pubic bone to sniff inquisitively at my centre, he dove in for a taste, the rough muscle tearing at sensitive skin.  
I screamed.  
Growling, he ripped his claws out of my ankle, the motion rupturing my already gored appendage. Screaming again as my hips were grabbed, my body was dragged even closer as he lent over my spasming body.  
Wait, is that?  
Something was poking me, something _big_.  
Prodding against my backside, his eyes glaring at me, aggression and lust clouding his vision. Shifting my hips, ignoring my weak struggles. He slammed me down, entering my centre in one firm thrust.  
I screamed again. Electric pain shooting through me, spasming my muscles all the way down to my fingertips.  
Wild, animalistic thrusts tore through me, violating every part of my being. Claws tearing into their holds as he glutted himself in his lust, unlocking his jaws to tear back into my shoulder.  
_I can’t feel it._  
Tearing away every sinew with his maw, ripping away from my neck whilst still holding my arm.  
_It’s gone._  
Tossing the limp limb to the side, he returned to lap at the gaping wound, tearing and suckling at pulsating flesh. Still pounding away with merciless hips.  
With no more energy to scream, I squeaked. My voice dying with my hope for mercy. My pitiful noises drowned out by the grunts and growls above me.  
White hot spurted within me, scorching my centre completely. With one final thrust I was slammed against scales, claws tearing down my sides and gouging through to my hipbones. Tearing out chunks of flesh, he unlocked his jaws to pull at the chunks stuck to his claws; relishing in each bite.  
My consciences was fading. Eyes closing, breath wavering. Blood ran from my body to paint the ocean red.  
The world went blank…


End file.
